The present invention relates to a high frequency dispersing device in a microwave oven which allows food to be heated by a direct heating method without using a turn table, or stirring fan, by dispersing naturally and by guiding high frequency energy which is generated from the magnetron using a waveguide and an upper plate in the heating chamber.
Considering the heating configuration of the conventional microwave oven, generally, the high frequency output energy which is generated from the magnetron and led to the waveguide may be dispersed with a stirring fan which is disposed at an upper part of the oven, and a turn table which may be rotated by a driving motor, which is arranged on the bottom surface in the heating chamber. The food to be cooked is placed on the turn table and heated by turning the turn table at a desired revolution speed. However, because the driving motor must be mounted for rotating the turn table and the stirring fan should be arranged for preventing the heat concentration of the high frequency energy, there are many disadvantages in that the number of necessary components may be increased for the reasons described above and, therefore, the manufacturing cost becomes expensive and the volume of the microwave oven body is increased.